sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adwin Green
Name: Adwin Green Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Adwin is an avid musician and pot head, she can always be found behind the school during free periods smoking it up. She plays the Electric Guitar and takes dance, all while maintaining an A average. Appearance: : Adwin stands at about five foot eleven, towering above most girls her age. Her body is skinny but plump in that she has large almost perfect curves. Her skin is shade of light brown, a milky chocolate sort of color. Her eyes are big and wide, sometimes giving her the appearance of an owl. Her full lips can almost always be seen in a smile, parting to make way for laughter and showing off her white teeth. She has long flowing black hair that can always be seen tied back and put into pigtails. One thing most people notice when they see her is her large breasts, which is a bit of a soft spot for her. She is nearly completely shaved with extremely smooth skin that shimmers when the sun is at it's lowest. She looks to have very light muscles but in reality she is extremely fit and strong. She spends nearly three hours a day practicing her dancing and generally working out to maintain her body. Her attire can be summarized with the word: unique. Normally wearing multicolored tank tops with many strange designs on them along with a pair of tight fitting jeans. She wears black converse all stars and can be seen with two wrist bands on at all times. She wears large golden hoop earrings which her mother gave to her. Her guitar of choice is a Gibson Les Paul Deluxe, Sunburst colours. She can normally be seen with it in the case strapped to her back. She carries most of her fantastic products in there as well along with her special bong "Mr. Magestic" A large glass pipe covered in etchings and colourings. She carries a green metal pipe in her pocket with her as well. She carriest wireless headphones which she normally wears around her neck and mostly listens to the radio while stocking stuffs at her workplace and in the library at school. Biography: Adwin was born in South Africa to her mother, Imena Green. During the first ten years of her life she lived in a small village in South Africa with her mother, who was a relief worker in the village providing care and treatment to the area. She was a quiet child who would play with all the other children. Meanwhile however nearby rebels were threatening to attack if not given support or supplies, the village refused to give in. What followed next could only be described as a massacre, the people of the village were killed and the entire are burned and razed so nothing could ever grow there again. Both Adwin and her mother managed to survive, but only barely. They were evacuated out of the country and soon found a home in the Americas where they would spend the rest of their life, somewhat haunted by the past which they narrowly escaped. Adwin opened up when she first got to America and developed many interests, but still remembered her old friends from back in the village. The first thing Adwin did in America was learn how to play the Electric Guitar, she played for a long time until she became one of the best people in her entire town. Through her music friends she found another passion, weed. It became quite the pass time for her and she eventually began growing her own, which she shared with her friends from time to time. Even with the influence of drugs she manage to stay a straight A student, and worked at the local Record store on weekends and occasional after school. She even became a dancer, to tone her body and mind. Her mother went to Med School and became a nurse, which meant she spent many hours out of the house. She knew about her daughter’s pass times, and she was mainly okay with it as long as it wasn’t done in their house. They both went to Therapy once a month to work out the issues of the village. Adwin continued to live a normal and comfortable life, making friends and living life to it’s fullest. Advantages: Adwin is very fit and lean, quick on her feet and very street smart. She’s able to get along with people extremely well and can make almost anyone laugh. She’s very tough and can find a way out of any situation if she tries. Disadvantages: Adwin is not always in her right state of mind and thus can tend to take things very unseriously. If someone managed to bring up the village or anything corresponding to it she could shut down and close herself off from the rest of the world. Her own stubbornness can sometimes be her downfall. Designated Number: Female Student no. 22 The above biography is as written by ZigZaggerty. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Nails x12 Conclusions: Normally I would make some comment about how G22 is just another punk who deserves to meet a gruesome end, but I do so love potheads. They might be the bane of American society, but they're always so enjoyable to watch. I hope she's the paranoid type that gets high and thinks the cops are after her! That'll provide the nation with hours of amusement! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Paul Smith Collected Weapons: Nails (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Paul Smith, Corbin Arlen, Khrysta Lawrence, Mary McKay Mid-Game Evaluation: Upon first awakening in the game, Adwin resorted to what she normally did when under severe amount of stress. She got high. This turned out to be a very bad thing for the girl, considering that for all intents and purposes, she was what could be called a "paranoid pothead". Being already paranoid, plus being placed in a game where people were dying and killing one another, had an intense effect on Adwin's mind, and she quickly found herself succumbing to the game. Adwin eventually stumbled into the airfield and ran into the group of Khrysta Lawrence, Mary McKay, Corbin Arlen, and ex-fling Paul Smith. It wasn't the sight of the group itself that startled Adwin. Rather, it was the fact that Corbin had what looked like an assault rifle. Even though he didn't have it pointed toward her, the gun itself was enough to send Adwin into a panic, and she quickly attacked the boy, trying to force the gun from his hands. This resulted in her being shot in the back by Paul, ending her game rather quickly. Post-Game Evaluation: Definitely not the smartest thing, attacking a group of armed students with nothing but nails. I suppose Miss Green had to learn that the hard way, though. Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia *Sometime near the beginning of senior year, Adwin hooked up with Paul Smith. Unbenowst to Paul, an incident that was quite obviously a fling between the two wound up becoming more to Adwin, who had managed to convince herself that she had feelings for Paul over the course of the year. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adwin, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Ringo's Records *Slap Bass is for Chumps *Life is a Crowded Hallway V3: *Motion Isn't Meaning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adwin Green. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students